The Kitsune and the Warrior
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Wonder Woman grows tired of her relationship with Bruce going nowhere. She goes out to clear her head and encounters and strucks up a friendship with the clone of a warrior from another dimension. Though this friendship might bloom into something more.
1. A Chanced Encounter!

The Kitsune and the Amazon  
0  
Naruto x Wonder Woman  
0

Author's Note  
0

First of the ten stories of this pairing I have in mind.

0  
Story Start  
0

"Save it. I've heard it all. I'm tired of your games." She had made a fool of herself. What had possessed her to be so bold? What possessed her to kiss him and reveal her feelings? But then he had told her those words, the same excuse.

"Diana... it's complicated."

She remember her anger flaring like the flames of a phoenix. She had taken off, she had to get far away. That was how she found herself here, on Silver City's Bridge. Silver City was a rather large west coast city that held a similar population to Metropolis or Central City. The city made its rather large capital thanks to the vast amount of rare resources that were found on the land about two centuries ago; as a result the city made a lot of money through trade, acquiring rare art and other ventures.

''A penny for your thoughts?'' a voice asked, causing the raven haired Amazon to turned around. It was Uzumaki Naruto, or at least the clone of the real Uzumaki Naruto. Not too long ago he was an enemy, his mind under control of a Lord of Chaos who wanted to use the young man as a conduit to resurrect an ancient beast. ''Wonder Woman, what brings you here?''

''Just thought I'd go for a fly.'' she replied, hoping he'd buy her lie. Right now she wasn't in the mood to converse with anyone and would rather be alone with her thoughts. Though Naruto didn't seem to be buying it.

''Its not my business, but I personally know holding things back and lying to yourself doesn't help. I mean...I can...sense your emotions or however it goes. I'm not sure of the specifics myself. Whatever that magic bastard did to me altered my abilities so...'' he trailed off. ''I'm sorry, I'm just rambling.''

She sighed, feeling suddenly tired. "It's fine. I just needed some fresh air." she paused, she decided to ask something. Diana was not a person who used the art of deception, unless it was in battle. She was an honest and direct person. ''I have a question and its rather personal. I understand if you don't want to answer, but...''

The blond nodded. ''Yeah, I get it. We don't know each other too well so no worries about running into each other and having to deal with the awkwardness. Go for it.''

''Do most men forgo a relationship with a woman out of fear that they would get hurt?'' she asked as Naruto paused and scratched his cheek.

''Hhm, I think that happens quite a lot. I mean if its your average woman its kind of understandable. Like Superman and that reporter woman. In the six months I've been here that woman has gotten into more scraps than bowls of ramen I can eat in a week.'' he finished as he looked up at the woman who was giving him a confused look. ''Uugh, never mind.''

''But what if the woman wasn't normal? What if she was perfectly capable of handling herself and didn't need to be saved?'' Diana found it rather difficult to keep the annoyance and bitterness out of her voice.

''Well, yeah that's totally different,'' he remarked, scratching his cheek with his one finger. ''I mean if the woman had your power, I think the criminals would be the ones running away. Because when you think about it, it definitely suits the whole shoe on the other foot metaphor.''

''Exactly.'' Finally, someone got it. She was starting to get sick and tired of being given the run around.

''That woman or those women just need to find them a guy who isn't afraid of opening up and trusts them.'' Hey, he was pretty good at this advice stuff. ''And if you're on the same team its even better.'' He was more or less basing it off his own experiences with Sakura and Hinata._ 'Well, the real Naruto's experiences._' the copy thought, a bit bitter. He knew the Shinobi Nations already had a Naruto and even if a portal could be opened there, he was not going to live in the shadow of his other-self; despite keeping the name Naruto because it was a totally kick ass name. This Naruto had been the past few months living life, looking into things, and trying to find his own path and identity.

''And what if that person thinks that being teammates makes it complicated?''

''That's their experience,'' Naruto remarked with a shrug. ''Its choices and stuff you know. Simply what you decide, etc., etc.'' Naruto noticed the frown forming on the woman's face. He began putting the pieces together. Despite Naruto's history, he wasn't an idiot, just a bit impulsive and impatient at times, but when given time to stop and think about things he could prove remarkably sharp when it came to people's emotions and such. ''I'm beginning to think we're not just talking about women in general. Wonder Woman-sa...'' he paused, correcting himself. ''Miss Wonder Woman there's this saying that the people in this world use. There's plenty fish in the sea, I really don't know what it means, it just applies to relationship. So I guess you should try and find another fish?'' he stumbled over the analogy and inwardly groaned.

''You're right.'' she responded, the negativity washing off her face. ''I am Princess Diana of the Amazons and I deserve better!''

''You're a Princess?'' Naruto asked in awe. ''That's so cool. I've saved a Princess, a few times. So what's it like flying? Is it really true that...'' he was cut off by the sound of his growling stomach. Naruto placed his hand over it and sheepishly grinned as his face redden. ''I sort of skipped lunch.''

''I, I know this sandwich shop. Thank of it as my way of saying thanks.''

Naruto was about to kindly rebuff her offer when his stomach growled again. He already gave his last five dollars to an orphan teen on the street and he still lacked a job; not having access to all his official papers and legal documents yet. ''Alright,'' Naruto replied with a kind grin. ''Sure, why not.''


	2. A Quiet Lunch!

The Kitsune and the Amazon  
0  
Naruto x Wonder Woman  
0

Author's Note  
0

First of the ten stories of this pairing I have in mind.

0  
Story Start  
0

Naruto and Diana found themselves at an empty booth. As Diana quietly ate her meal, she stole glances out the meal, finding herself thinking about Themsycira. Though those nostalgia thoughts were interrupted when Naruto suddenly spoke up.

"Combat type."

She looked up, confused by the sudden outburst. "Excuse me?"

"I was thinking what kind of Kunoichi you would be. You're far too powerful to have your talents waste on stealth and I'm more then sure you wouldn't tolerate being a seduction type and I don't know how Amazons deal with illusions so I settled on combat type."

"I may not know about these shinobi designations of yours, but from what I am hearing so far and from what I have seen you would feel the role of combat type warrior."

Naruto cracked a smile, "...so what are you trying to say? I don't have the looks to be a seducer?" he teased.

"You are indeed handsome." she agreed but then added, "...but as of yet you have not displayed any charm that would have me qualify you as a seducer."

Naruto chuckled, "I think that might be the most educated version of telling me that I need a better game." he responded only to see her look of confusion. "Its something I picked up on the streets. You spend some more time in urban settings and you pick up some things. Trust me, if it wasn't for my Shadow Clones I wouldn't have learned half the stuff I do now."

"Those Shadow Clones, those are your copies that explode in smoke right?" she asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, the experience they gain knowledge wise transfers back to me. I could read hundreds of books in a day or use them for reconnaissance. Its a very useful ability." Naruto explained as he went into a bit more detailed in the mechanics.

"That sounds useful."

Naruto took a drink of his Coke. "You know, I've never been known as the best listener, but if you want to talk to me about what this situation that you led us to meeting I'm willing to listen."

"I...highly doubt you're interested in hearing about my problems."

A cheeky grin formed on Naruto's face. "Well I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. So far I can grasp its relationship based. Which I find it difficult to grasp seeing as you're a remarkably nice person."

"My experiences with relationships is below the norm. True I am a Diplomat, but between that and fighting crime I hardly have an identity outside of those two things."

"What about your home? Don't you have an identity separate from your career or being a superhero?"

She stared out the window and sighed, "I can't. I was banished."

"That, kind of sucks." he remarked as he finished the rest of his drink. "I'm going to take a shot in the dark and guess its one of your team mates."

Diana just shrugged. "It doesn't even matter now. He's made it clear he's not interested and your words convinced me I should be looking for someone who is."

"Who knows, I mean literally, since I don't know who it is. Then again, you don't have much experience in dating right? Maybe it was his way of letting you down gently, I can only speculate. Hell, I don't know, general consensus seems to be as a guy I have no clue about women."

She was surprised to find herself laughing. "Even with my short time being here, I've come to notice that that ideal is one of the ones prominently reinforced."

"You should really see more of the world and meet people. You'd be surprise of what you'll learn." he said as he decided to change up the conversation a bit. "So what's it like, being from an island of Amazons? With all the advances of this world, its kind of hard to imagine people missing it."

"It is difficult to place into words. Even amongst the Amazons there is no one like me." she said as a knowing sigh escaped Naruto's lips.

"I know the feeling. I'm the only Shinobi of my world here. I have no family or allies, no one of a similar culture I can relate to. Its the feeling of being an Outsider even when it seems like you've found like someone to relate to. I mean, at least you have the members of your team right?"

"Enough to work as a team. Perhaps even to consider them friends of a sort. That's where it ends."

"I'm sorry to hear, I'd offer teamwork advice, but considering one of my team mates tried to kill me multiple times, I don't think I'm an expert on that." he explained Diana's eyes opened in alarm. "Its a story for another day. Maybe I'll tell you sometime, but those memories are kind of personal for me to go into depth to right now." after a few moments Naruto remembered something. "Wait a minute, the inhabitants of your island is just women right?"

"Indeed, my sisters. Other Amazons."

"Amazons" he mused. "You say sisters... what about males?"

"None. That's forbidden."

"None at all? Well...I mean, what about the Gods?"

"The male Gods make appearances sometimes. The men who are forbidden to set step on to our island are of the mortal kind."

"So, how do you keep the lines...going?" he wasn't sure how to ask this question. Though if what he read are through, the gods of that particular culture didn't mind having sex with mortals, going far as to often raping them which included shape shifted forms of bulls of fruit flies.

"Our people are immortal so procreation hasn't been a needed for over Millenniums. "

"Wow, so it isn't forbidden for you to, you know, have relations with a man? I don't have to worry about Zeus or something striking me down with a Lightning Bolt or something do I?"

Diana couldn't help but smile. Naruto's light heartedness was a refreshing change to what she had been experiencing the last few months. "No, I'm sure if that was the case that would have happened by now."

"Cheeky." Naruto murmured under his breath. "Would I be out of line if I were to ask you to join me for dinner tomorrow night?"

Diana couldn't help but be surprised by Naruto's forwardness. True, she wasn't ignorant to people's attraction to her, but those who were bold were also rather crude in their interest's so this wasn't something she was used to. "I may not be available, a mission could occur at anytime."

Naruto promptly took out a pen and paper and began writing down some information. "My contact information and address. Whenever you find the time contact me and I would enjoy getting to know you."

"I'll keep that in mind. I don't know when I can meet you again for dinner, but maybe next Friday we can meet again for lunch? That'll give us some time to come up with questions and to come up with some boundaries to set about what we feel is inappropriate."

Naruto smiled,"Well when you need me, I'll be a call away." with that the two of them departed, until the next time they would meet.


End file.
